Gibbs doesn't get sick
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Really silly and out of character. Gibbs is sick and no one will give him sympathy.


_I don't know whether aserene deserves this as she so sneakily coerced me into writing this, but here you go poppet, feel better. My brother suffered from a severe case of Man Flu the other day and tried to tell me that it was much worse than the normal flu!! I know Gibbs wouldn't actually be this pathetic, but imagine it is like Superman when he gets a cold!_

* * *

Gibbs fumbled with his beeping alarm clock. After a few seconds of trying to find the snooze button with his eyes firmly closed, he threw it against his bedroom wall and sighed at the satisfying crash that signified the destruction of the heinous object. He usually had no problem getting up, mainly because most of the time he didn't actually go to bed, but this morning he would have given his soul to stay in bed. He dragged himself out of bed and stumbled slightly at the thumping pain in his head. He stood swaying on the spot for a few seconds and then cautiously opened his eyes again, what the hell was going on? He didn't get sick, he had never been sick. 

"Shower then coffee." He mumbled and hauled himself to the bathroom. Standing under the shower he put his current feeling down to his terrible nights sleep. I just need coffee, he though to himself. After showering, shaving and dressing he made his way to his kitchen to make said beverage. He clutched the mug to his chest willing the liquid to make him feel better.

* * *

The elevators opened, as Gibbs was holding his head feeling incredibly sorry for himself. He groaned as he heard Tony and Ziva arguing about something probably highly insignificant. 

"Morning Boss…whoa." Tony stopped mid sentence and stared at Gibbs, "You ok Boss? You like crap…well not crap…obviously…but you know…?" He trailed off and winced as he readied himself for a slap, Gibbs just stared as McGee and Ziva looked on worried.

"I'll me in MTAC." Gibbs replied and walked towards the stairs. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and shrugged.

"Gibbs doesn't get sick," Tony said and then gasped.

"What?" Asked Ziva.

"Superman has a cold."

* * *

Gibbs collapsed into a chair in the back of MTAC, he had chosen this place because it was dark and quiet, at the moment, and his head was pounding. He couldn't understand what was wrong; he didn't get sick, he had never been sick in his life. He was too busy thinking so he didn't hear Jen slip into a chair next to him. 

"Jethro?" Her gentle voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up. "Bad night?" She asked, vague amusement on her face.

"Yeah, I look that bad?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"You have got the reddest eyes I have ever seen on anyone, you just not sleep?" She put her hand on his forehead and he shrugged it off.

"I am not sick Jen." He protested.

"I know…Jethro doesn't get sick, but I think you had got a really bad case of…" She paused dramatically and Gibbs looked at her expectantly.

"What, Jen?" He asked impatiently.

"Man flu." She tried to look sympathetic but failed miserably.

"It's not funny Jen."

"It's a little funny Jethro. Man up, you will be over it later, nothing get you down for long, I have got a call with the SecNav so you can either stay and watch, I know you love watching," She raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Or you can go deal with your agents who seem hell bent on killing each other right now." She turned away and he scowled at her retreating back. How dare she not give him sympathy?

* * *

"It is your turn." 

"I'll think you'll find, its not."

"It is."

"Both of you, shut the hell up or I will fire you just to get some peace." Gibbs slapped both Ziva and Tony on the back of the head as he walked past. Both of them looked indignant.

"But it is her turn to get lunch Boss?" Tony protested and was silenced immediately by the look on Gibbs's face, "Sorry Boss." Tony, suitably chastised, sat down at his desk.

"I'll be in Autopsy." Gibbs retreated rubbing his neck, Ziva and Tony once again looked at each other confused.

"I thought you said he doesn't get sick." Ziva asked.

* * *

"Jethro…you don't have a case so I am assuming this is a personal call." Ducky sounded pleased to see him; maybe Ducky would give him sympathy. 

"Duck, you know anything about a flu epidemic?" Gibbs asked, looking decidedly sheepish. Ducky frowned in confusion, Gibbs looks sheepish about nothing.

"Not at the moment Jethro, why?" The older man asked.

"Oh…no reason," Gibbs sighed as Ducky looked at him knowing that he was lying.

"Rule number 7 Jethro, always be specific when you lie."

"I…think…I'm… sick Ducky."

"But you don't get sick Jethro."

"I know that Ducky, why do think I am in such a foul mood today?" Gibbs looked at him pleadingly.

"Ok Jethro, what are the symptoms?"

"Jen thinks I've got…man flu."

"Ah, terrible affliction, symptoms are close to pneumonia." Ducky said, trying to sound serious.

"So…is it bad?"

"Being an English Gentleman Jethro, I am immune, so unfortunately cannot understand your pain." Ducky winced as Gibbs swept out of Autopsy and punched the elevator call button. "Oh dear," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Abs…ABS!" The goth whipped around on her chair as she heard Gibbs shouting. 

"Gibbs!" She launched herself into his arms, he groaned as he felt his brain slam around his head, "What's wrong, oh great one? You look like death." She asked, looking incredibly worried.

"Thanks. Got a bad nights sleep." He replied.

"But you don't sleep Gibbs, except on very rare occasions." She bounced up and down in front of him and he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still, she was making him feel dizzy. She placed two gloved hands either side of his face.

"You got man flu Gibbs?" She asked and he sighed.

"I don't get sick!"

"Everyone gets sick Gibbs, even Superman got sick…he got a cold and nearly died." She sounded sincere but he still looked warily at her, wondering if she was making fun of him.

"You're spending too much time with DiNozzo, Abs." He sat down in front of her computer. She handed him her Caf-Pow.

"Guaranteed to make you feel better." She practically sang. He shook his head and screwed up his face in disgust. "Go home Gibbs, no one wants a sulking Boss."

"I do not sulk." Gibbs protested. She placed her hands on her hips and pointed to the door.

"Out." She ordered and there was nothing he could do except comply.

* * *

As Gibbs walked through the door of his house he heard water running upstairs. Frowning, he walked up the stairs, unclipping his SIG. 

"Don't shoot me Jethro, I think you might find it difficult to explain." Jens voice floated out of the bathroom. He poked his head round the doorframe; Jen was leaning over a brimming bath, filled with bubbles. She turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here Jen? I need to go to bed. I've had a hard day."

"I know, you've got man flu and no one to look after you, no one gave you sympathy. Come here." She beckoned him over to her and he willingly complied.

"Abby gave me sympathy." She laughed and reached up and undid his tie, and then she started on his shirt buttons. His hands instinctively went to her hips and pulled her to him.

"I want you to forget that you are the unbreakable Leroy Jethro Gibbs for one night and let me take care of you." She kissed his chest.

"You playing nurse, Jen?" He asked, grateful that finally someone was giving him sympathy. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes and pointed at his trousers.

"Off," She ordered, "and get in." She pointed at the bath. He raised his eyebrows and she gave him a look which read don't mess with me.

"You not joining me?" He asked wickedly. She turned around, half out of the doorway.

"Getting you a drink, I'll be back in a minute." She swept out of the door and Gibbs lowered himself into the steaming bath, he had to admit, he was starting to feel better already. Jen reappeared holding two glasses of bourbon. She placed them on the side of the bath and slipped out of her work dress. She gestured for Gibbs to move forward and she stepped into the bath behind him. She sat down, wrapped her legs around him and handed him a glass. He leaned back into her and she kissed his temple.

"I could get used to being sick if this is the cure." He felt Jen chuckle behind him. She kissed his neck.

"This is the cure for everything Jethro." She murmured and he had to agree.

* * *

V!

xox


End file.
